Madame Foster's Goodbyes
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When Madame Foster dies from old age, Mac, and his friends from the house must endure Madame Foster's departure and her funeral.
1. Chapter 1: The Horrible Discovery

"Ms. Frances, Ms. Frances. Please report to my office immediately. That is all," Mr. Herriman said through his intercom.

"Huh, I'm I coming," she screamed. In the lobby, Frankie met up with Bloo.

"Hey Frankie, since you must be so upset that we didn't get Cheese to the aliens and that you've probably doomed us all, I don't want you to feel bad. Because I am working on something that will send Cheese and the aliens back to outer space," Bloo said.

"Can it Bloo," Frankie said. She entered Mr. Herriman's office.

"Ah, Mrs. Frances, I was waiting for you. Now as you know, we are having an adopt-a-thought Saturday on, of course Saturday. Now, I need Madame Foster to hire live entertainment for the festivity. But of course she's still asleep. Now, I need you to wake her so we can plan our adopt-a-thought Saturday," Mr. Herriman said.

"Fine," Frankie said. She went to wake up Madame Foster. She looked at the time. "Ten thirty. It's not like grandma to sleep in this much," Frankie told herself. She entered Madame Foster's room. She was sound asleep. Frankie walked over to her bed.

"Grandma, it's time to get up," Frankie said quietly. Madame Foster didn't move. "Grandma, it's time to get up. You have to help us plan adopt-a-thought Saturday," Frankie said a little louder. Madame Foster still didn't move.

"Grandma get up," Frankie shouted, with nervousness in her voice. Madame Foster still didn't move. Frankie checked her pulse. There was nothing there. "Oh my God," Frankie yelled. The entire house heard her, including Mr. Herriman, so they all crowded over at Madame Foster's room.

"Out of my way. Out of my way," Mr. Herriman said. "Mrs. Frances, what on Earth is going on," he asked?

"Grandma is…is…" Frankie couldn't finish.

"Yes, go on," Mr. Herriman asked.

"Grandma is…is…_dead_," she whispered. Although it was so quiet among the crowd that everyone heard her.

"My Lord, it can't be," Mr. Herriman said. He went in to check, and he found out for himself. "No, she's gone," Mr. Herriman cried hysterically. Then the entire house started crying.

"No, Madame Foster es no muerto," Eduardo cried.

"CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCo," Coco sobbed.

"I'm sorry but this isn't OK," Wilt said.

"Madame Foster, what have the aliens done to you," Bloo screamed.

**3 P.M.**

Mac had entered Foster's. He saw the ambulance leaving with a small body in a black package. When Mac entered, he noticed that all the friends were wearing black. Even Bloo.

"Hey everybody, what's going on," Mac asked.

Frankie came up to him.

"Mac, this may be hard to hear but…but…" Frankie couldn't finish. She just started weeping.

"Mac, it was terrible, Madame Foster died. The aliens got her," Bloo screamed.

"Can it Bloo. Mac, Madame Foster did die, but it wasn't aliens. The doctor came over to take her away, and he said she died in her sleep of old age. It was just her time," Frankie said.

Mac couldn't believe it. Madame Foster was dead. She had always liked him; she had always treated him nicely. She had even let Bloo stay and protected him from adoption, and now she was gone.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Mac had the courage to ask a question.

"When's the funeral," Mac asked.

"On Sunday," Wilt said.

"I'll be there," Mac said, leaving Foster's.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Dream Ever

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.**

**9090909090909090909090909**

**Saturday Morning**

Mac had just arrived at Foster's. He found that most of the friends had returned to wearing their original colorful suits, but Frankie wasn't.

"Yes, I'd like all the flowers at her grave. No, the tombstone should say 'Madame Foster, devoted and caring woman' then the date of birth and death," Frankie said, obviously talking to the funeral home over the phone.

"Boy, Frankie's really sad," Mac commented.

"If only we had given Cheese to the aliens," Bloo said.

"Bloo, aliens had nothing to do with Madame Foster's death. She died from old age like normal people do," Mac said.

"Right, that's just what they want you to think," Bloo said. Coco slapped him in the face.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Bloo asked.

"I just wish that there was something I could've done," Mac said. Then, he got a horrible headache. "Hey, Mr. Herriman, I got a really bad headache, can I go lay down?" Mac asked.

"What, sure," Mr. Herriman said, sobbing. Mac laid down in Bloo's bed and fell asleep.

In his dreams he was in a meadow, then a bright light came to him. And out of the bright light, stepped out Madame Foster.

"Madame Foster, I thought you were dead," Mac said.

"I am, but I'm happy were I am. I'm at peace, no more worries, and certainly no more Bloo, and a barbeque every Tuesday. I'm sorry, what I meant to say was don't miss me. I know it may be hard for Foster's and my dear Frankie, but I'm at peace," Madame Foster said.

And then, Mac woke up. He went downstairs to tell everybody what he had dreamt.

"Hey, I just had a dream," Mac said.

"I had a dream last night. I was king of the potatoes," Eduardo said.

"No, this dream was better. I had a dream that Madame Foster spoke to me. She said she was happy and that we shouldn't worry about her," Mac said.

"Mac, it was just a dream. I'm sure Madame Foster is happy where she is right now, but it was just that. A dream," Frankie told him.

"You're right, it's just that I miss her so much," Mac said, beginning to cry.

"So do I Mac," Frankie said, letting Mac cry on her shoulder.

"Hey, how come you never let me cry on your shoulder?" Bloo asked.

'Can it Bloo' Frankie mouthed to Bloo.

"Are you coming to the funeral tomorrow?" Frankie asked Mac.

"Yes, I am. And I'm never going to forget it," Mac said.

And with that, he left Foster's.


	3. Chapter 3: Final Words

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends or its characters.**

**9090909090909090909**

It was the day of the funeral. Mac got up at 8 o' clock, and put on his best suit.

"Where are you going dork?" Terrance teased while Mac walked out the door.

"Terrance, he's going to a funeral, be polite. You're grounded for two weeks," his mom said.

"But mom," Terrance whined. Mac actually managed a smile. Maybe Madame Foster was looking down upon him.

He walked to the house were all the friends were wearing their black suits that they wore on the day of Madame Foster's death.

"Are you ready to go Mac?" Frankie asked. Mac nodded yes.

"OK, everybody on the bus, we're a little bit late," Frankie said. Mr. Herriman went on the bus first and everybody else followed.

"Hey, Mac, I have a great idea. We build a time machine and stop the aliens from killing Madame Foster," Bloo said.

"Bloo, can it! The aliens didn't kill Madame Foster! She died from old age! So stop thinking that the aliens killed her, because they didn't," Mac shouted to Bloo.

"OK, Sheesh. You have no imagination," Bloo said. They endured a silent thirty-minute ride to the funeral home. Then they entered the room.

At first Mac couldn't endure to look. He had never been at a funeral before. Then, he got the courage to look. He opened his eyes, and there, in front of him was Madame Foster in a coffin.

She was dressed in a flowing white dress. Her casket was pure white, just like her dress. She was much paler though. Mac bent over, and recited a prayer that he had got from the Internet.

"Oh Lord in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come…" Eventually he finished the prayer, and sat down and Frankie came up to speak.

"Madame Foster was a good woman. She was a friend to all. She was kind to all. She even opened up her own doors to imaginary friends whose creators didn't want them anymore. She even let me move in and have a job there when my parents couldn't support in their lives anymore," Frankie spoke.

Mac began to weep in Madame Foster's memory.

Eduardo and his creator where there. Eduardo was weeping into his creator's, Nina's, arms.

"Oh, it'll be OK my big brave friend," she whispered to him. Eventually Frankie was done talking and Madame Foster was buried.

Her tombstone read "Madame Foster, a dear friend to all."

**9090909090909090909090**

**Sorry this chapter was SO short. Anyway, this was the last chapter to 'Madame Foster's Goodbyes.' I would like to dedicate this story to all those who have had to deal with the loss of a loved one. I myself have had to endure the loss of my grandmother, who died unexpectedly of cancer in the summer of 2005. To all those who reviewed, thank you. **


End file.
